El recuerdo del primer beso
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: Concurso de One-Shots Sasunaru...Celebrando al Kitsune..."Naruto tiene un hermoso recuerdo junto al Sandaime Hokage"."Felicidades, naruto"


**El recuerdo del primer beso.**

Desclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.

Esta es la imagen: http:/ / .com/albums/l562/Leisy_Duval/?action=view¤t=34767_1435880670037_1623580129_1035354_3337725_ (junten los espacios)

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Ambos se encontraban completamente cansados y agitados, sus respiraciones se escuchaban rápidas debido al cansancio, ambos tenían el seño fruncido y la vista en dirección contraria a la de su acompañante.

El primero en relajar sus facciones fue un chico de cabello azabache, el cual miro de reojo al que tenia a su lado, la verdad era que ni siquiera recordaba exactamente porque era que habían comenzado a pelear, el no era un busca pleito pero ese enano rubio siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas, y no, no era que lo odiara lo que pasaba era que ambos tenían una extraña rivalidad que no sabían exactamente de donde había salido.

Entonces el de ojos negros se dio cuenta de que el otro también lo miraba fijamente, volteo la vista completamente sonrojado.

El otro un rubio de ojos azules alzo una ceja al ver esto, no comprendiendo el comportamiento del otro, pero por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón esa acción del Uchiha le pareció tierna, ante su tan descabellado pensamiento también se sonrojo.

Ambos se encontraban en silencio, ninguno sabía cuando ese silencio se había vuelto incomodo. Se miraron de soslayo y rápidamente voltearon la vista, avergonzados sin saber exactamente ¿de que? Talvez de sus pensamientos, y entonces como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas formaron una pregunta en común ¿Cuáles eran esos pensamientos que los avergonzaban?

Se miraron fijamente de nuevo, aun con las mejillas de un ligero color rosa. Sasuke analizo con la mirada al rubio y entonces se dio cuenta que el de verdad le parecía lindo y que ese pensamiento no era parte de ninguna alucinación o genjutsu, ese idiota de verdad le parecía lindo, es mas incluso le parecía mas lindo que cualquiera de las niñas de la academia.

Se perdió por varios minutos en ese cielo azul que eran los ojos del Uzumaki, como si todo lo demás desapareciera y dejara de tener importancia. El menor, es decir, Naruto también se perdió en la mirada del otro, y entonces se dio cuenta de el porque de que todas las niñas estuvieran detrás de su rival.

Sasuke en realidad era muy adorable, el sabia que no era normal tener esos pensamientos respecto a un chico pero es que no lo podía evitar. Porque a pesar de ser engreído, prepotente, altanero, un completo bastardo y muchos otros adjetivos de esas palabras mas, ese infeliz le gustaba como amigo, rival, compañero, hombre e incluso como pareja… si definitivamente el Uzumaki Naruto estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de el mayor bastardo que había conocido en su vida, aunque pensándolo bien su vida no había sido tan larga.

El pelinegro también se había dado cuenta de eso, de que a pasar de ser un tarado, idiota, despistado, ruidoso y molesto crío, el rubio idiota, vale la redundancia le atraía, pero claro el nunca se lo diría directamente. Porque claro eso resultaría en la perdida total de su tan querido orgullo. Vale que era un Uchiha y los Uchiha no eran de andar por ahí de empalagosos, romanticotes o sensibleros, no mas bien eran altaneros y un tanto (Mucho) posesivos de eso el estaba seguro.

Porque si algún día a el se le diera por decir sus sentimientos (Previamente encontrados) al dobe. Si es que eso de verdad ocurriera el no seria el pasivo, aunque viendo la actitud de su rival estaba completamente seguro de que el tampoco se dejaría dominar fácilmente. Ambos se encontraban concentrados en los ojos del contrario, ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No supieron en que momento sus cabezas se balancearon levemente hacia delante y se unieron en un tierno, inocente, simple y casto beso.

Como cualquier beso que se darían dos niños de ocho años de edad, ambos estuvieron así varios minutos para después separarse y mirarse fijamente, ninguno dijo nada, ambos se encontraban avergonzados y sorprendidos. El Uchiha abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo, pero entonces de entre los árboles salio el anciano Hokage —"niños… Iruka me contó lo que paso…"

A pesar de que ambos se encontraban avergonzados y completamente sonrojados pronto recobraron la compostura, el primero en hablar fue Naruto, ruidoso como siempre —"anciano ¿que hace aquí?"

El Sandaime los miro de arriba abajo como analizándolos y buscando algo que ni siquiera el sabia que era y notando las pequeñas marcas de raspones, moretones y sucio en la piel de los menores, suspiro —"estuvieron peleando nuevamente"— al ver que los muchachos se miraban de soslayo siguió hablando —"saben niños ustedes me recuerdan a dos alumnos que tuve hace mucho tiempo"— ambos alzaron las cejas —"no lo malinterpreten, lo que digo es que uno de ellos tenia una actitud muy parecida a la de Sasuke y otra a la de Naruto, es decir, uno era calmado y astuto, mientras que el otro era torpe y precipitado".

El rubio inflamo las mejillas, en modo de disguste claramente por haberlo llamado torpe —"Pero además de eso otra cosa en la que se parecían mucho a ustedes era en el hecho de que eran grandes rivales y se la pasaban peleando"—los jóvenes se miraron y se sonrojaron recordando claramente el beso que se habían dado antes.

El anciano tomo a Naruto y lo cargo mientras el rubio preguntaba con curiosidad —"¿Y que fue lo que sucedió con ellos?

La mirada de Sarutobi se puso por varios minutos triste, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al Uchiha, Naruto simplemente miraba esta acción desde los brazos del viejo, los niños se dieron cuenta de esa mirada y al ver esto el Hokage puso una sonrisa y Sasuke le pregunto —"¿Fue algo malo no es cierto?"

—"No, claro que no, lo que pasa es que ellos se fueron hace mucho de la aldea en una misión especial"— Tomo también a Sasuke en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea ya que los niños se habían ido a lo profundo del bosque, y mientras caminaba Sarutobi miraba como los pequeños se lanzaban miradas asesinas, sonrío melancólicamente, solo esperaba que no terminasen como sus antiguos alumnos Orochimaru y Jiraiya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoooOoO**

Naruto despertó cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en el rostro molestándole de sobremanera, puso su mano sobre sus ojos para poder vislumbrar algo y que la luz no le diera directamente en ellos, una vez se acostumbro a la luz se desperezo los ojos y se levanto de la cama, camino con pasos lentos hacia la ventana y miro la tranquila mañana.

El rubio de algunos veinte años de edad se pregunto mentalmente ¿Por qué había soñado con eso?

Una sonrisa melancólica se formo en su rostro, recordando al Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi y entonces una silenciosa lagrima bajo por sus mejillas en nombre de uno de los mejores y su Hokage favorito, dejo que la gota se perdiera entre sus ropas.

Justo en ese momento sintió como dos fuertes brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda y como una conocida voz le susurraba al oído —"Feliz cumpleaños, Usuratonkashi".

—"Sasuke"— Susurro el rubio estremeciéndose levemente y dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro de su amado novio, el cual lo beso inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre salir de eso labios.

Naruto no replico y se aferro al cuello del Uchiha, ambos se besaban de manera lenta, recorriendo sus bocas con devoción y disfrutando el momento lo mas que podían, cuando de repente escucharon una molesta voz detrás de ellos —"¡Sasuke-kun!¡Naruto!

Ambos se separaron encontrándose con el fruncido seño de Sakura —"Sasuke-kun no puedo confiar en ti… te mando a buscar a Naruto para la fiesta y tu te quedas aquí besándolo, y ambos sabemos que tu no te conformas con un simple beso".

—"¿Fiesta?"

—"Y tu dañas las sorpresas, Sakura".

—"Bueno ya es lo mismo, vístete pronto, Naruto… que si hacemos esperar mas a los demás estoy segura de que Chouji se comerá el pastel"—la kunoichi apuraba al rubio el cual intentaba vestirse los mas rápido posible, al ver que el rubio estaba listo Sakura le sonrío y le dijo mientas lo abrazaba —"Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto"— para luego agarrar a ambos chicos de las manos y salir con ellos del barrio Uchiha.

Y mientras Sakura y Naruto sonreían alegremente, Sasuke seguía con su rostro impasible pero no replicaba al hecho de que Sakura lo tuviera tomado de la mano. Y así los tres se perdieron entre las calles de la aldea, sonrientes, felices y unidos como debía de ser, el equipo siete único por toda la vida en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separase, porque el lazo que los unía era un lazo de amistad irrompible.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Este es mi One Shoth para: __Concurso de One-Shots Sasunaru... Celebrando al Kitsune_

_**Felicidades a nuestro lindo y tierno heroe Uzumaki Naruto y a mi profesor de matemáticas Guillermo al cual le tengo mucha envidia por cumplir años el mismo día que mi naru… espero que les guste.**_

_**A y ya que estamos en este quisiera que se unieran en FACEBOOK a un grupo llamado Akumu Fujoshi de Ryoko Namikaze... **_


End file.
